


"A brew-tiful romance" - jily coffee shop au

by bunchofdrabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Muggle AU, Very fluffy, a bit of Amos Diggory / Lily Evans but only a little bit, it's adorable and you know it, lots of fluff, stupid pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchofdrabbles/pseuds/bunchofdrabbles
Summary: Mix multiple encounters between Lily and James, pick-up lines scribbled on coffee cups and a little subtle matchmaking from Remus, and you have yourself an adorable little ship.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom & Lily Evans Potter, Amos Diggory/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	"A brew-tiful romance" - jily coffee shop au

Lily entered the warm cafe, breathing in the smell of freshly baked pastries and coffee beans. She removed her gloves, placing them in her jacket pocket.

She joined the queue in front of the counter, waiting patiently for her turn. The cakes and muffins on display looked absolutely delicious. She could almost hear her stomach growling at just one glance at them. 

As soon as her turn came up, Remus, a friend of hers, smiled. “Back again so soon. You were here only just this morning”

“Remus, you know how cold it is outside and how much I love your Cafe Mocha” she immediately countered, pulling out her wallet. “Now, hit me up with a Cafe Mocha and- um- one of your blueberry muffins”

Remus chuckled, nodding. “No need to pay. You’re a regular and a friend. It’s on the house” he said, handing a baffled Lily her money back.

“But-”

“No buts. Now go sit, and you’ll have your order shortly”

Lily pouted but obliged, putting her wallet back in her pocket and going back to sit by her favourite table by the window. She glanced at the snow falling outside. It was absolutely gorgeous in her opinion. All the little snowflakes, none the same. A bit like humans, it occurred to her.

She tore her gaze from the window, removing her bag from her shoulder and placing it next to her, pulling out her laptop to get on with work. 

After a few minutes of concentrated work, someone set down a steaming cup of coffee and a muffin. She looked up to see a man with dark curly hair winking at her before walking off. Lily looked at her coffee cup, only to see something scribbled on with a black marker.

“Can I have a picture of you? So I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?”  
Lily chuckled, glancing over the man who returned back behind the counter after speaking briefly with Remus. She then returned to her work, occasionally sipping her coffee.

\--

The next day Lily returned to the cafe, this time with her best friend Alice, who was happily chattering on about some romance novel she had finished reading, Lily listening. 

They both ordered and then sat down by their usual table. The same messy-black haired man from yesterday came with their coffees, and Alice leapt up from her seat.

“James, I didn’t know you worked here!” she exclaimed to Lily’s surprise, hugging the man. 

James, as her friend had called him, hugged back. “Well, here I am. I just started a week ago” he said, a massive smile on his face. As the two were talking, Lily noticed something else written in black marker on her cup. 

“I’m learning about important dates in history. Want to be one of them?”

\--

The next time she was there, she was alone. Only a few people were at the coffee shop that day, so she took her chance to chat with Remus about random things. 

“Oh, here’s your coffee” Remus said, glancing at the cup before handing her it. He chuckled slightly, and Lily looked at it to see what was so funny.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back - James”

Her face reddened slightly, but she kept on talking with Remus as if she hadn’t seen it. But this time the smile on her face was slightly bigger as she glanced at the brown eyed man at the counter, handling other customers. 

\--  
Every time Lily stopped by the coffee shop, she was always greeted by a random pick up line on her little cup, courtesy of James.

Today she was on a date with Amos Diggory, a man who had asked her out during work. She might as well give it a shot, she thought, what could go wrong. 

Diggory was a pleasant man, he was nice, but he just didn’t seem like a man she would date, and to be honest, she was a bit bored. They stopped by the cafe, ordering their coffees. Lily was handed hers by James, and she looked for some sort of pick up line on her cup. There was none.

But before she could think anymore about it, they were already outside the shop, making polite conversation as they made way back for him to drop her off. 

\--

The next time she returned to the shop, it was Christmas Eve, and her hair was filled with little snowflakes. She was alone this time, having dumped Diggory, because, in her opinion, it wasn’t going to work out.

“Where have you been? It’s been ages since we saw you here” Remus asked as he took her order.

“I’ve been busy, you know, here and there,” Lily said, laughing slightly under her breath. Her schedule had gotten busier that day, and it was only because Petunia, her older sister, stepped in to help her that she could find time to come by the cafe.

She was handed her coffee by James, who avoided her gaze and rushed back behind the counter. Weird, she thought, searching again for another cheesy pick up line on her cup, only to realize her search was in vain. A frown took over her face as she sipped her coffee.

“Hey Remus, when does James’s shift end?” she asked him.

“Why?”

“No reason, just curious”

\--

Around 6 pm the same day she stood outside the cafe, waiting for a certain bespectacled man to exit the door.

Lily looked up from her phone when James left the cafe, locking the shop behind him. “James?”

He jumped, looking at her. “Lily What are you doing here?” he asked her, surprised. “Not that you can’t- erm- can’t be here, I just- uh- I wasn’t expecting you here” his face flushed as she giggled slightly.

“What happened, no more pick up lines?” she asked in a joking manner, raising her blank and empty coffee cup, a smile on her face. 

“Well, uh, aren’t you dating Diggory? Or well, he’s definitely interested in you” 

“Nope, I’m not dating him. I’d rather date someone else if I’m to be honest” she pointedly looked at him. Once he realized what she meant, his face turned even redder than before, which was a bit cute in her opinion.

“Are you- are you sure? I mean- you two have a great chemistry, according to many,” he replied after a while, avoiding her gaze as he fiddled with the lock.

“I think I’d rather make that judgement myself, if you’d let me” Lily said right after, trying her best to meet his gaze. As soon as he picked up the courage to make eye-contact, she took a deep breath before pulling him to her, placing her lips on his.

At first she got no response from him, which made her nervous. But after a few seconds later, she felt him place his hand on her cheek and he kissed her back.

When they pulled away, she felt a massive grin spread across her face. James looked into her eyes, before saying:

“Looks like I didn’t have to send Santa a picture to get what I wanted for Christmas”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it, please tell me in the comments what you think about it. Originally posted on tumblr. Find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marauderdrabbles


End file.
